8 Letters
by Bell Marilli
Summary: "I love you" has eight letters, and so does "bullshit". Doesn't that say so much? Nope. 'Cause letters don't matter. [SnivyxOshawott] Oneshot


"You _like_ her?"

Oshawott set the cup down, sighing. He wondered why he even bothered confronting Houndoom, _Houndoom_ of all people, but he just needed to talk to someone. The smaller otter Pokemon sighed, crossing his arms.

"I don't _like_ her, Houndoom."

"Are you sure? Because a ten seconds ago, you said you _liked_ her."

"I _love_ her."

"That's corny," Houndoom said shortly. "_Really_ corny, for extra emphasis. Well, sure, whatever. You like—I mean, love—Snivy, don't you? Interesting for you to come to me to sort out... love problems."

Oshawott crossed his arms once again, blushed slightly, and turned away. "You're quite—You're quite snarky, Houndoom, but you'll help me... I think."

Houndoom nodded. "Of course I will!" she exclaimed. "But... only a bit, because I have my own problems to tend afterwards, and they're quite far from this cafe, unfortunately, Oshawott."

"Little help is still help."

"Well, allow me to voice what I have heard," Houndoom said with a pleasant smile. "Snivy does not believe in love. She's all into studying, knowing everything in the world. She likes to learn many things, so she often watches Pokemon battles around this small island. She fights only when she wants to discover something she's been suspicious of for quite a while."

"Why doesn't she believe in love?"

"I'm not sure, that," Houndoom replied, sipping her coffee. She paused to wonder why he didn't ask Luvdisc. "Everyone has their own belief, so even if I knew, I wouldn't think highly of it. If you ever talk to her, expect to hear an earful of her findings."

"Is that all the help you can offer me?"

"For the time being."

Oshawott slammed his cup down in silent fury, then turned to leave the cafe.

* * *

"Hey, Snivy!"

The Grass Snake Pokemon turned to Oshawott and smiled—a smile that he loved. "Hello, Oshawott! I really didn't think you'd speak to me today. How may I help you, if I can, in any way?"

Oshawott grinned—then lost all confidence when he saw her no-nonsense face. "Um... sources say you... uh..."

"I'm a researcher! That's it, isn't it?" Snivy cut in. "Bitches, whoever heard that. It was a secret! I became a researcher yesterday—a _proper_ one! I was accepted into this researcher company, so I'm one of them now. They've given me my first goal, but... I have hardly any luck in achieving it. I hope I get to achieve it soon."

_Sources say you don't believe in love!_ Oshawott finished in his thoughts. Well, Snivy accidentally told him something—she was a proper researcher now. He thought Snivy was a little stupid, but to him, it only added to her charm.

"Um... yeah," Oshawott said uncomfortably. "I-I thought you were satisfied being a normal Pokemon—but to expand your, um... intelligence, you surely have to team up with someone else! I hope your experiment goes fine!"

"Thank you so much, Oshawott..." Snivy sighed, folding her arms and looking away. "I'm not 'teaming up with them', though. I'm using them. Once I know everything in the world, I'll dump them, and the knowledge will be mine only."

"What's the point? If you don't share you knowledge with anyone else, soon, you will disappear from this world, and you will no longer know everything," Oshawott said with a frown. "You should share your information—that's kindness!"

"Kindness? My research topic isn't 'kindness', so I don't need to be kind right now."

"O-Oh... I suppose."

Snivy smiled a little sadly, sighing as she kicked a rock. "They purposely gave me a hard topic! I don't even... I don't even think what they're asking me for is true. True like flying, fluffy unicorns... that sort of thing. It's so fake. I can't research on that! They even gave me a deadline! I'm... I'm in trouble, Oshawott. I... I hate to be in this sort of situation, but I am in it now! I suppose I'll go observe with these eyes of mine... though I don't think I'll ever find the answer..."

Oshawott nodded in sympathy. "I know it's hard, Snivy. Could I help in any way?"

Snivy shook her head slowly. "No... I don't think you can, Oshawott. Thanks for asking, though. You're a real nice guy."

"Oh... uhm, thank you!"

Pink splattered upon his cheeks.

Snivy walked and sat on a nearby bench, watching the sunset. Oshawott joined her nervously.

_S-Should I tell her now? Maybe l-later? But what if I m-miss my chance? T-Then I'll have to w-wait for tomorrow... a night w-without love... a-again... I-I have to tell her n-now! B-But... bringing it up so s-suddenly... wouldn't it shock her?_

"So... Oshawott."

"Yes, Snivy?"

"Why did you talk to me? Were you not searching for some answer?" Snivy turned her head to him.

"O-Oh... yes, I was! I-It's quite a simple q-question, really..."

"I see... I can probably answer it if that is so. Why are you stuttering, Oshawott? Are you a bit cold? I'm sorry, I didn't notice. Do you want to go home? If you're feeling a little cold, that is. Or are you scared of something? ...You're not scared of me, are you? Or—could you be sick, Oshawott? If that is so, I will have to take you back immediately!"

"N-No!" Oshawott yelped, then covered his mouth. "I-I... I'm fine." _I'm just scared of your answer._

"If you say so. Then ask me that question, so I can bring you home faster." She looked at him. "I'm not entirely convinced by your words, Oshawott. But I suppose we'll stay a little longer."

"O-Okay... I'll make it short..."

Oshawott was in a state of panic. He gazed at Snivy, back at the floor, at the beautiful sunset, that back to Snivy. Her bronze eyes were filled with concern. She opened her mouth, but Oshawott beat her to it.

"M-My question is... d-do you love me?"

Snivy's jaw literally dropped as she stared at Oshawott in confusion. She closed her mouth and clenched her jaw tightly, shaking her head. "I'll take you home, Oshawott—I knew it, you're sick."

Oshawott blinked once, twice, then shook his head furiously. "N-No! I'm not sick! Truly, Snivy! Just answer my question!"

"You're sick, Oshawott! I have to bring you home and tell your mother! A fever, maybe?" Snivy looked worriedly at Oshawott.

"No! Snivy, answer my question?"

Snivy clutched her fists and narrowed her bronze eyes considerably, glaring at Oshawott. "You want to know my answer, to that question?"

"Yes."

"_**What makes you think I believe in love**_?!" Snivy shrieked, shooting from her seat and onto the ground. "Honestly, Oshawott, _**tell me**_! Love can't be true, it can never be true, it's just a false thing that was made up! They _**thought**_ it was love, but it was just an attraction—a feeling of possession, of impulse. There is no such thing as love! Only friend love and parent love and siblings love and relationship love exists, but romantic love? **_It's all fucking shit, I'm telling you_**! I've looked into romance so many times, but can never find the true answer—is love real, or is it just a fantasy? A fantasy, like a stone that can grant any wish! All fairy tales! Just made up crap, that shouldn't even be in existence! Romance is a lie! There is no way, _**in all the dimensions**_, that romantic love actually exists! It's because you happen to favor one's personality, looks, or whatever—you're jealous of it, and that's why you think you 'love' this person! It's all a lie, it's all a lie! 'I love you' has eight letters, but guess what? So does 'bullshit'!"

"Snivy! Calm down! Please!"

"My research topic..." Snivy growled. "It was _love_. Romance. They asked me, 'What is love?' and when I couldn't answer, that became my research topic. I have been searching for four days, out of one week, and have found nothing. I have seen couples flirting with each other, even trying to peek when they're alone, but I do not see anything in love. I, as a researcher, declare that romance is officially _false_."

"I can help you believe love is real," Oshawott murmured.

"Oh? How? I'm interested now, but somehow, I think I'm going to be disappointed," Snivy said sarcastically, folding her arms.

"Sit back on the bench, Snivy."

The Grass Snake Pokemon looked at Oshawott, surprised, expecting a speech. Shrugging, she casually hopped back onto the bench. "And?"

Oshawott sighed. "Face me, Snivy."

Snivy sighed and turned to face him. "All right, make it quick, because I need to try and find some witty answer for love so they don't kick me out."

_She talks too much._

Oshawott closed his eyes and pressed his mouth to hers.

Snivy nearly fell off the bench.

She dared to push him away, to scream, "You _fucking_ slimy otter!" but she didn't. This was a kiss. Something that represented love. A kiss on the _lips_ meant romance... which was fake. Yet, she had never been kissed, so she tried to find out more by pushing herself to him.

To Oshawott, he thought she was returning it. Smiling, he pulled away.

Snivy, overcome by an odd feeling, stared at Oshawott, a faint pink splashing over her cheeks.

"W-What..."

"Do you feel a bit strange now?"

"Uh... Uh-huh."

"_That's_ love."

"Wait—so I love you? Is that it?" Snivy demanded. She had to find out more.

"Yes, I suppose you do."

"You _suppose_? You have to be 100% correct! You're such a useless Pokemon!"

"Well, yes then, you love me."

"T-Then love is true? Isn't it?"

She was constantly asking him questions.

Oshawott grinned.

He had her wrapped around his little finger... just for now, at least.

"I don't know. Well, why don't you come over to my house and find out? I am _sick_, after all."


End file.
